Dot Hack Out Takes
by Saisu
Summary: I have gotten a hold of Dot hack out takes and I am Pursuading Elk to be the Co-host.Feature kite and Wolfie as um... Co-Co-hosttake Eight is Finally up!
1. Take One

Dot Hack out Takes: Take One  
  
Ruby: Hi!!! I'm Ruby and uncovered all the out takes from the Dot Hack project.  
  
Elk: Why am I here!?!?  
  
Ruby: Because you're cute^ ^  
  
Elk: o-o-o-k-k-k I want to go back now.  
  
Ruby: Well you cant ^ ^  
  
Elk: *whimper* help Mia! Kite! Anybody? HELP!!!  
  
Ruby: Well let's get on with it then Dot Hack out takes Take One!  
  
1: Please Just shut up and let me play! Take one.  
  
Orca: *talking and talking and talking*  
  
Kite: *only hearing 'The World' and 'The Real World'*  
  
Orca: *keeps talking*  
  
Kite: *pulls out sandwich and starts eating*  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! Kite, you're going to have to give me the sandwich.  
  
2. Please just shut up and let me play! Take two.  
  
Orca: *is talking and talking and talking*  
  
Kite: *Trying to stay awake*  
  
Orca: *talks some more*  
  
Kite: *falls asleep* ~Snore~  
  
Orca: *snaps fingers* Kite! Kite! He's out of it.  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! Kite wake up. Kite! KITE!  
  
3. Just shut up and let me play! Take seventy three.  
  
Orca: *talking and talking and talking*  
  
Kite: *black under his eyes and is a little wobbly*  
  
Orca:??? Kite! Have you been drinking?  
  
Kite: *looks up* If you *hiccup* had to do*hiccup* this every day! *hiccup* You would be *hiccup* Drinking to-*falls over*  
  
Orca: *sigh*  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! We got ourselves a drunk!  
  
Ruby: man I thought it was boring having to watch that playing the game but man!  
  
Elk: That doesn't surprise me.  
  
Ruby: *laughs*  
  
Elk: Can I go now?  
  
Ruby: No way that was only the first one.  
  
Elk: *sigh*  
  
Ruby: More out takes!!!  
  
5. I Hate Boxes. Take one.  
  
Tsukasa: *Looks at weird blue box* Is this safe?  
  
Director: yes its safe just open it god.  
  
Tsukasa: *looks at it more*  
  
Bear: Just open it!  
  
Tsukasa: ok *pokes it with stick nothing happens*  
  
Director: see that wasn't so- *BANG* bad.  
  
Everyone: *burst out laughing*  
  
Tsukasa: *all crispy. Blows out puff of smoke*  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Director:*falls out of chair*  
  
Tsukasa: ow.  
  
Director: *laugh* o-o-ok who loaded the box?  
  
Tsukasa: *is stomping out fire on hat*  
  
6. I Hate Boxes. Take 2  
  
Tsukasa: *looks at normal looking box* is this one safe?  
  
Director: yes. yes.  
  
Tsukasa: that's what you said last time.  
  
Director: come on.  
  
Tsukasa: *gentily pokes it* ok everythings ok as long as nobody says-  
  
Director: see that wasn't so bad.  
  
Tsukasa: oh you said it. *box grows teeth and starts eating his stick* AHHH!!!  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Bear: everyone one run it's the box from hell!!!  
  
Tsukasa: *playing tug-a-war with hell box* give it back!  
  
Director: *sigh*  
  
Tsukasa: *still fighting with box* AHHH GIVE ME THE STICK!!!  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! God he'll never get nere a box again.*sigh*  
  
Tsukasa: GIVE IT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!  
  
Ruby: ok that was great! *laugh*  
  
Elk: he. he looks just like me!!!  
  
Ruby: That's what makes it funny! *laugh*  
  
Elk: *try's to sneak away*  
  
Ruby: Get back here! *ties Elk to a chair.*  
  
Elk: Hay let me go before something horrible happens to me. OR ELSE!  
  
Ruby: Ok Me and Elk aren't going anywhere so if you liked this there's more coming soon and if you want to be a guest on the show just ask.  
  
Elk: NO! NO! LET ME GO!!! *wiggles in chair*  
  
Ruby: I told them you're not going anywhere.  
  
Elk: HELP!  
  
Ruby: Review please! ^ ^ 


	2. Take Two

Dot Hack out Takes: Take Two  
  
Ruby: HI everyone!  
  
Elk: HELP! HELP!  
  
Ruby: No one can save you now! *evil laugh*  
  
Elk: She's going to kill me.  
  
Ruby: I wouldn't do that you're to cute^__^  
  
Elk: AHHH LET ME GO!!!  
  
Ruby: ah shut up and watch the out takes. *looks at next take* ^________________________^  
  
Elk: What! WHAT!  
  
Ruby: This one's of you! ^_________^  
  
Elk: NO!!! *wiggles in chair*  
  
Ruby: Let's watch! *puts tap in*  
  
8. I fell.again Take one  
  
Kite: *walks down road were Elk and Mia are*  
  
Mia: hay you! *runs up to Kite* that's an interesting bracelet. Can I see it? *takes kite wrist*  
  
Kite: .  
  
Elk: Wait up Mia *runs up but his feet slide and he dos a face plant.*  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Elk: crap.*gets up and his face is all red*  
  
All: *snicker*  
  
Elk: what now?  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Elk: ow *robs face*  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! Elk keep your face off the pavement!  
  
Elk:   
  
All: *laugh especially Kite*  
  
Elk: REVENGE! *walks over and put the fish in Kites pants* REVENGE!  
  
Kite: Hay! *starts wiggling funny*  
  
All: *laugh at Kite*  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! Elks soggy and Kite got a fish in his pants!  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Ruby: THAT WAS- BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Elk: it was only funny up to the point I put the fish in his pants.  
  
Ruby: Know that was great! *LAUGHS SOME MORE*  
  
Elk: can you untie me now? *puppy eyes*  
  
Ruby: ok but you can't run away.  
  
Elk: I won't. This is getting interesting.  
  
Ruby: *unties Elk* More Out takes!  
  
10. Did I hit you?!? I so wasn't trying. I swear. Take one.  
  
Kite: *walks down road were Elk and Mia are*  
  
Mia: hay you! *runs up to Kite* that's an interesting bracelet. Can I see it? *takes kite wrist*  
  
Kite: .  
  
Elk: Wait Up Mia! *runs but while slipping he hits Kite in the face with his staff stoping him from slipping any further*  
  
Mia: O.o that was unexpected.  
  
Kite: ow *gets up*  
  
Elk: *laughs*  
  
Kite: ok you are now a WaveBastard!  
  
Elk: :P  
  
Kite: I'm going to kill you! *runs at Elk*  
  
Elk: !!! *picks his staff up*  
  
Kite: Your gonna get it! *runs at Elk*  
  
Elk: *Kite tried to hit him but he ducked and jammed his staff between Kites legs ~ouch~*.  
  
Kite: eeeee me-me-medic.  
  
Elk: HOLY SH-  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Kite: *falls over*  
  
Elk: O.o wow cool I did that. COOL!  
  
Kite: *pathetic sqeaking noise* revenge.revenge.  
  
Elk: what was that. I can't hear you what was that? *bends over Kite*  
  
Kite: revenge. REVENGE! *kicks Elk in the face* revenge is sweet.  
  
Elk: OW! *spits out a tooth*  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! We need a medic, a dentist, and a miracle.  
  
Ruby: Now that was Great!!! *laughs*  
  
Elk: I miss that tooth.  
  
Ruby: well you lost a tooth but he lost a-  
  
Elk: OK! WE'RE DONE FOR NOW BYE!!!  
  
Ruby: Hay you didn't let me finish!  
  
Elk: BYE EVERYONE!  
  
Ruby: Hay I say that not YOU!  
  
Elk: Yah get out of here!  
  
Ruby: Review Please! 


	3. Take Three

Dot Hack out Takes: Take Three  
  
Ruby: Hi!  
  
Elk: um are you ever letting me out of here?  
  
Ruby: NO! ^__^  
  
Elk: *sigh*  
  
Ruby: I would like to say thanks for the reviews! I will get on the guest thing in the next chapter ok! *sorry about the delay with guest*  
  
Elk: You mean more people that like to laugh at others people's expense.  
  
Ruby: YAH! That pretty much hits the nail on the head!  
  
Elk: I wanna leave!  
  
Ruby: Well to bad as long as I get reviews your stuck here! ^___________^  
  
Elk: Dear God don't Review!  
  
Ruby: Shut Up Elk! Review to your hearts content!  
  
Elk: Which I hope is very, very small!  
  
Ruby: Elk your going back on the chair if you say any more!  
  
Elk: I'll be quit.  
  
Ruby: More out Takes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11. Getting hit on the head. Take one  
  
Balmung: *is yelling at Kite for being in the temple*  
  
Kite: umm. hay. umm  
  
Balmung: *keeps yelling*  
  
Kite: yah know that the. umm.  
  
Balmung: *yelling loader*  
  
Kite: umm the lamp is umm.  
  
Balmung: What are you babbling about?!?  
  
Kite: umm the lamp is about to umm.*CRASH* Never mind.  
  
Balmung: *the lamp fell on his head from the all the yelling all that time*   
  
Kite: I tried to tell you but no yah gotta just yell and yell. *laughs*  
  
Balmung: *gets up* I swear-  
  
Kite: Well if you didn't yell so load maybe you wouldn't get hit with the scenery!!!  
  
Balmung: Ack!!!  
  
Kite: I'm going to my trailer I.I don't need this.  
  
Balmung: You Cant take this you don't got head damage!  
  
Director: ok Balmung just.just SHUT UP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 12. Getting hit on the head. Take Two  
  
Balmung: *yelling at Kite*  
  
Kite: .  
  
Balmung: *yells some more*  
  
Kite: *looks up*.  
  
Balmung: *looks up*  
  
Kite: Lamp.*lamp starts to fall*  
  
Balmung: *moves over the littlest bit missing the lamp* HA! I beat you scenery!  
  
Kite: Roof.  
  
Balmung: What? *piece of the roof falls on Balmung's head. He knocking to the ground*  
  
Kite: Hay Balmung! You OK?!?  
  
Balmung: VILAND.  
  
Kite: *sigh* I told you but NO you just don't listen.  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! God Damn-it! This isn't working I want a new Job!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ruby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And HA again!  
  
Elk: you scare me sometimes.  
  
Ruby: Come on you know that was funny.  
  
Elk: It was pretty.*laughs*  
  
Ruby: Yah! I told you. MORE OUT TAKES!!!  
  
Elk: do they include me?  
  
Ruby: YES SIR E!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 13. Run Like the wind! Take one  
  
Mia: *the just got into a gated area* There has to be something to these gated areas.  
  
Kite: Ok let's go. *starts running*  
  
Mia: *follows*  
  
Elk: *follows*  
  
Kite: *they run for quit some time until* Hay Mia Where'd Elk go? *looks around*  
  
Mia: Umm I don't know *looks back about I mile and elk is walking dragging his staff on the ground* There he is. *points back*  
  
Kite: What the hell Elk!?!  
  
Elk: Hay I can't run as fast as you!!!  
  
Mia: yah know he really can't run to fast.  
  
Kite: What are you afraid to trip on your dress?*snicker*  
  
Elk: Kite!  
  
Kite: What?  
  
Elk: Go #&@# yourself!  
  
Director: CUT! CUT!  
  
Kite: *completely stund* did.you.jus-just.here THAT!?!  
  
Mia: Yep. Yes I did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
14. Run like the wind. Take two  
  
Mia: *the just got into a gated area* There has to be something to these gated areas.  
  
Kite: Ok let's go. *starts running*  
  
Mia: *follows*  
  
Elk: *follows*  
  
Kite: *there running and hit two portals full of monsters* Umm.  
  
Mia: What do we do Kite?  
  
Kite: umm  
  
Mia: .  
  
Kite: *he's already gone* Run-away!!!  
  
Mia: *takes off*  
  
Elk: Hay! Where'd you go? *he looks up at monsters* umm HI!  
  
Monsters: GRRRR!  
  
Elk: Nice Weather we're having! Hehehe.  
  
Monsters: -_-  
  
Elk: *trys to run but the monsters grab his foot and drag him backwards. His finger nails ripping up the ground* help.  
  
Kite: *only a few yards away with Mia* should we help him?  
  
Mia: umm nah. Go get um ELK!  
  
Elk: eheheeee. *getting the crap beaten out of him*  
  
Director: *sigh* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruby: did you ever get revenge?  
  
Elk: ummm.* thinks about the time he put the rabid weasels in there food.* nah.*smiles*  
  
Ruby: I know your lying. -_-  
  
Elk: I do to.*smiles*  
  
Ruby: Ok! That's it for now! Bye all you little people!  
  
Elk: Bye.  
  
Ruby: Review please!  
  
Elk: Don't review please!  
  
Ruby: Shut up Elk. Oh Yah Next Show I Invite Guests to watch the out takes!  
  
Elk: NO!!!  
  
Ruby: oh come on Elk!  
  
Elk: Do I have to be in next Chapter?  
  
Ruby: of coarse! ^_____^  
  
Elk: *lowers his head in defeat* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Take four and Guests and Kite

Dot Hack out Takes: Take Four Guest Special  
  
Ruby: Hi! Welcome to the guest special of Dot Hack out takes and- *looks around* Where'd Elk go? *looks over and Elk looked like he was in the army he was wearing a hard hat, grenades, and a gun or two*  
  
Elk: stay away from me Ruby. *loads gun*  
  
Ruby: -_-  
  
Elk: I mean it.  
  
Ruby: Don't worry your not alone.  
  
Elk: O.o  
  
Ruby: My we give a round of applause for Kite!!! *Kite appears*  
  
Kite: Where am I?  
  
Elk: HELL!  
  
Ruby: You're with me!  
  
Kite: I have a feeling I don't want to be here.  
  
Elk: You DON'T!  
  
Ruby: Get over here Elk! * Zaps Elk (in normal cloths) next to her*  
  
Elk: I Hate You!  
  
Kite: What's going to happen to me?  
  
Ruby: Oh well. we're just going to split Elks torcher in half and give one half to you. No big deal! ^.^  
  
Elk: YES!  
  
Kite: *lowers head in defeat*  
  
Ruby: Here are our first guests Koko and Yum Yum!  
  
Koko: *Appears next to Kite* Hi Kite.*evil voice*  
  
Yum Yum: *appears next to Koko* Hi! *waves* Now Koko you be nice.  
  
Kite: HELP!  
  
Elk: I've tried Help for the last 3 chapters. There's nobody who will save you.  
  
Ruby: No One Can Save You Now!  
  
Kite: MONSTERS!!!! HIDDIUS MONSTERS!!!!* grabs his hair and starts to rip at it*  
  
Koko: *grabs Kite in a head lock and starts pounding at his head* Who did you call hiddius?!?  
  
Kite: Ow Ow! That Hurts!  
  
Elk: Feel the pain!  
  
Ruby: *laughs* Ok I welcome more of our guests! Crimson Kitsune, Cousin, and Ansem.  
  
*they appear on next to Elk*  
  
Elk: . *scoots over closer to Ruby*  
  
Ruby: ^_____________________________^  
  
Ansem: Elk you weakling.  
  
Elk: -_- Who are you to talk!?!?  
  
Kite: *still getting hit on the head* Ow! This hurts!  
  
Crimson K.: Hi!!!  
  
Cousin: Ansem you stay away from Elk and stop making fun of him!  
  
Ansem: Make Me! :P  
  
Ruby: Leave Elk Alone!  
  
Elk: Yah!  
  
Kite: *Gets away from head lock*  
  
Ruby: Torcher Kite instead! ^.^ *points at Kite*  
  
Elk: Yah!  
  
Kite: WHAT!!!  
  
Koko: Oh I wasn't asking for permission but that's Awsome!  
  
Yum Yum: That's not good.  
  
Ruby: Ok you can torcher him but now blood, fractures, or death.  
  
Koko: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kite: I LOVE YOU RUBY!!!  
  
Ruby: *twitch* Ewwwwwwwww. *scoots over closer to Elk*  
  
Elk: *scoots over closer to Ansem, but then scoots back over to Ruby* I don't know who's worse.  
  
Ruby: *Hugs Elk* More Out Takes!!!  
  
Elk: O.O  
  
15. Square in the Face Take one  
  
Mimiru: *stands next to cliff*  
  
Sora: *sneaks up behind her* HI!!!  
  
Mimiru: WAH!!!!!!!! * grips sword and turns around nailing Sora in the face and nocking him off the cliff*  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *SPLAT* ow..  
  
Mimiru: Whose there? *looks around puzzled*  
  
Director: *bangs his head on the desk* Cut! Cut!  
  
Mimiru: Was someone behind me?  
  
Sora: aaaaaaaaaaaaa..  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Ruby: That was good!!!  
  
Yum Yum: yep! ^.^  
  
Koko: *comes up behind Kite with blowtorch*  
  
Kite: HAY!!! HAY!!! She said no killing!  
  
Koko: She didn't say anything about burning!  
  
Elk: DO IT! DO IT!  
  
Ruby: Or burning. or any other bottly damage.  
  
Koko: WHAT NO FAR!!! *blow torch disappears* HAY!!!  
  
Kite: THANK GOD!!!  
  
Ruby: *still hugging Elk*  
  
Elk: cant breath.  
  
Ruby: *lets go a little* More out takes!!! ^.^  
  
Elk: hopefully more air too.  
  
Ruby: *stops hugging Elk* We have one more guest!  
  
Kite and Elk: -_- yippee.  
  
Ruby: Welcome Wolfie!  
  
Wolfie: *appears next to Elk* Hi!!!  
  
Elk: .  
  
Ruby: More out takes!  
  
16. Grunty troubles. Take one  
  
Crim: *rides on his grunty* Come on!  
  
Grunty: -_-  
  
Crim: Come on!  
  
Grunty: .  
  
Crim: Are you going to go or not!?!  
  
Grunty: *starts bucking back and forth*  
  
Crim: *getting shaken back and forth* Ahhhhahhhhaaahhhhahhh  
  
Grunty: *stops bucking*  
  
Crim: *gos flying* damn grunty.  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! The point is to stay on the grunty!  
  
Crim: -_-  
  
17. Grunty Troubles take two.  
  
Kite: *pets grunty at farm* good grunty nice grunty.  
  
Grunty: *smiles*  
  
Kite: puts some food in his hand* here.  
  
Grunty: *licks lips and bites Kites hand*  
  
Kite: *tear* ahhhh..  
  
Grunty: *bites harder*  
  
Kite: *try's pull hand away but it wouldn't come out* HAY OW THAT HURTS!!!  
  
Grunty: *Let's go*  
  
Kite: *gos flying*  
  
Director: -_-  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Kite: that hurt.  
  
Elk: I laugh at you. *covers mouth with hands*  
  
Ruby: I'm getting though to you aren't I *smiles*  
  
Elk: no you're a bad influence!  
  
Ruby: -_-  
  
Kite: you've been here longer than I thought!  
  
Elk: ..... shut up.....  
  
Kite: Make me! :-P  
  
Elk: *grabs his staff* You wanna piece of me!!!  
  
Kite: *picks up his double blades!* sure!!!  
  
Ruby: *eating popcorn* this is going to be good.  
  
Guests: You're Not Going to Stop Them!  
  
Ruby: Why would I???  
  
Guests: -_-  
  
Ruby: fine *waves fingers*  
  
*they both charge at each other but magically trip and end up accidentally end up lip-to-lip*  
  
Ruby: *Hands over her mouth* That wasn't going to happen!!!  
  
Guests: *anime fall*  
  
Elk/ Kite: *pull away*  
  
Elk: My mouth it' poisoned!!!  
  
Kite: *scraping his tongue with his hand* it burns!!!  
  
Kite/ Elk: Bloodlust!!! *run into different bathrooms*  
  
Ruby: *starts giggling then laughing*  
  
*throw up noises in background*  
  
Guests: *laughing*  
  
Ruby: ok *laugh* they wont be out for a while so *laugh* that's it bye please re-re *falls over laughing* Review please!  
  
Guests: Bye for Now! 


	5. Take Five and the winner of the guest co...

Dot Hack out Takes Take Five  
  
Ruby: Welcome back To Dot Hack Out takes!  
  
Elk: Hi!  
  
Wolfie: I'm a co-host!!!  
  
Ruby: Yah Wolfie won the 'be a co-host contest'!  
  
Wolfie: I did! I'm mean of curse I did!  
  
Elk: since you have a new co-host can I leave?!? *puppy eyes*  
  
Ruby: Who said fours a crowd???  
  
Elk: FOUR!!!! WAIT NO HAY!!!  
  
Kite: *comes out of bathroom* Ruby I used all your soap.  
  
Elk: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: yep Kite is also a co-host! ^.^  
  
Wolfie: *sniffs Kite*  
  
Kite: um help..  
  
Wolfie: you smell like Elk.  
  
Kite: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into bathroom*  
  
Ruby: *laugh*  
  
Elk: I better not smell like him!   
  
Wolfie: *smells him* well you do.  
  
Elk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into other bathroom*  
  
Ruby: I can't believe kite used all my soap.  
  
Kite: *comes out all clean* I fell better.  
  
Ruby: *looks at kite* Kissy Kissy! *laugh*  
  
Kite: That moment will HAUNT me for all eternity!  
  
Wolfie: ??? You two kissed!  
  
Ruby: Me AND HIM! No not us....... Ew.  
  
Kite: HAY!!!  
  
Ruby: Elk and Kite tripped and did a lip lock. *laugh*  
  
Wolfie: *fells on ground laughing*  
  
Kite: *left eye twitch* I hate you.  
  
Wolfie: *ears twitch*  
  
Ruby: what is it Wolfie?  
  
Elk: *comes out* hi.  
  
Ruby: more out takes!  
  
18. Catch the Axe!!! Take one  
  
Subaru: *talking with Tsukasa* Come on Tsukasa lets go.  
  
Tsukasa: ok.  
  
Subaru: *puts her axe over her shoulder but starts to lose her balance*  
  
Tsukasa: um you ok?  
  
Subaru: *falls backwards* ow X.x  
  
Tsukasa: you're not a very good heavy Axe man. *laugh*  
  
Subaru: I have a new game we can play!  
  
Tsukasa: What?  
  
Subaru: CATCH THE AXE!!! *holds her axe up*  
  
Tsukasa: oh-o I'm sensing anger.  
  
Subaru: *throws it*  
  
Tsukasa: AHHHH!!! *runs away axe flying right behind him*  
  
Subaru: BAD AXE MAN HUH!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: *ducks. The axe fly's over his head* Thank God!  
  
Subaru: Damnit!!!  
  
Tsukasa: *looks at his hat* You killed my hat. *takes it off and its ripped in half*  
  
Subaru: Next time it will be your head!!!  
  
Tsukasa: No Hatty!!! *hugs his hat*  
  
Director: CUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: I'm going to the snack bar. *walks away*  
  
Tsukasa: *cry*  
  
Ruby: more out takes!!!  
  
19: RUN!!! RUN!!! Take one.  
  
*Kite, Mia, and Elk are surrounded by monsters*  
  
Mia: What should we do kite?  
  
Kite: ummm.  
  
Elk: WELL!!!  
  
Kite: we run Like scared little forest Elves that's what!  
  
Mia: sounds like a plan.  
  
Elk: run! RUN!! Dude elves don't run!!!  
  
Kite: What?  
  
Elk: They WHOOP SOME ASS!!!  
  
Kite: ???  
  
Elk: Didn't you ever see lord of the rings?  
  
Kite: What are you talking about?  
  
Elk: I like that part we're Legalas stabs that orc in the eye then uses the same arrow to shot the orc behind it! THAT WAS AWSOME!!!  
  
Kite and Mia: I'm going to the snack bar. *walk off*  
  
Director: cut!  
  
Elk: or when that Girl summonds all those water horses! That was COOL!!!  
  
Director: CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: I like Legalas. *drool*  
  
Elk: Yay!!!  
  
Ruby: but I like you more *huggles elk*  
  
Kite: *laugh*  
  
Wolfie: I think that's all the time we have for today!!!  
  
Ruby: Yep *lets elk go* Bye!!! Please Review!!!  
  
Elk and Kite: DON'T REVIEW!!!  
  
Ruby: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Wolfie: bye!!!  
  
(sorry this chapter was messed up before but I fixed it) 


	6. Take Six Kite Out Takes!

Dot Hack take Six!!!  
  
Ruby: Hi!!!  
  
Elk: *death glare Kite*  
  
Kite: *death glare Elk*  
  
Wolfie: why are you guys so pissed at each other?  
  
Ruby: I know what will help!!! Presents!!!  
  
Elk: YAH!!!  
  
Ruby: *gives everyone a present*  
  
Kite: cooooooooooool!!!  
  
Ruby: ok Elk and kite you better stop fighting or your presents will disapear!!!  
  
*elk got a new staff and kite got double blades Ruby got a camera and wolfie got a sword*  
  
Ruby: are you all content!?  
  
Others: YES!!!  
  
Ruby: Ok Kite we're going to embarrass you!!!  
  
Kite: Wait NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: Kite out takes for the rest of the show!!!  
  
Kite: hay wait no!!! Give me that tape!!! *trys to grab tape from ruby*  
  
Ruby: *puts tape in*  
  
20. DONT STARE! Take one  
  
Black Rose: You're a newbie aren't you?  
  
Kite: *staring at blackrose's chest*  
  
BlackRose: *blush* It's impolite to stare! *demon teeth*  
  
Kite: hi.  
  
BlackRose: *bites his arm*  
  
Kite: AHHHHHHH *shaking around* It Burns!  
  
BlackRose: *Bites him harder*  
  
Kite: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs around*  
  
BlackRose: *lets go* ew. *spits*  
  
Kite: It's turning purple. *pokes at it*  
  
Director: CCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
21. DON'T STARE take two  
  
BlackRose: You're a newbie aren't you?  
  
Kite: * dos same as before*  
  
BlackRose: KITE! Eye contact! We need some eye contact here!  
  
Kite: *doesn't move*  
  
BlackRose: *starts pounding the crap out of Kite* @#%!$@%#$%@#!#@&%!%$@!  
  
Kite: owowowowowowowowowowowo..*try's to block punches*  
  
Director: *bangs his head on desk* CUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: Kite you little p-  
  
Elk: Good one kite!!! *laugh*  
  
Wolfie: *laugh*  
  
Kite: damn you weren't kidding *cry*  
  
Ruby: its ok kite here! *gives him a staff*  
  
Kite: what am I going to do with this?*evil smile* *hits elk on the head with it a lot*  
  
Elk: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kite: REVENGE!!!  
  
Ruby: right ok While Kite and Elk are having fun w-  
  
Elk: what do you mean FUN!!!  
  
Kite: She means this fun *hits him in the head*  
  
Elk: That's not fun!!!  
  
Kite: Yes it is!!!  
  
Ruby: more kite out takes!!!  
  
Kite: NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
23. I want my book back! Take one!  
  
Kite: *looks at girl magazine while his other party members get the crap beaten out of them*  
  
BlackRose: Kite help us! *trys to fight off monster*  
  
Mistral: COME ON KITE! XD  
  
Kite: one sec. *drool*  
  
Blackrose: KITE!!! COME ON! *dies* aw great.  
  
Mistral: WEEE! *dies* owie.. :(  
  
Kite: *still drooling*  
  
Director: CUT! Kite im gonna have to have my book back.. KITE!!!  
  
Kite: QUITE EMBARISING ME!!!  
  
Ruby: well you shouldn't of acted like that in the first place!  
  
Wolfie: I agree!!!  
  
Elk: We're being ganged up on.. *sweat drop*  
  
Kite: *hits elk again* Arn't you the one that stole the book from the director in the first place?  
  
Elk: NO THAT WAS YOU! YOU PUT IT IN MY ROOM AFTER!!!  
  
Ruby: Bad Kite trying to get elk blamed for what you did!  
  
Kite: Its not TRUE! Elk Gave it to me then the director got mad so I gave it back to him!  
  
Elk: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!  
  
Ruby: ah well we'll never know what really happened.  
  
Wolfie: Well we know there both per-  
  
Elk and Kite: ARE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: *laugh* We're done. BYE EVERYONE!!!  
  
Wolfie: Bye! *waves*  
  
Kite: Its over!!!!!!!! *happy dance*  
  
Ruby: Please Review!!!  
  
Elk: Don't Re- *screen gos fuzzy* 


	7. Take seven and Goofing off

Dot Hack out Takes Take Seven!!!  
  
Ruby: Welcome!!!  
  
Wolfie: HI!  
  
Elk and Kite: this sucks..  
  
Ruby: Well today we have the .Hack characters goofing off its very entertaining!  
  
Kite: Yah that's better then kite out takes! ^ ^ When are we having Elk out takes?!  
  
Ruby: Soon ^ ^!  
  
Elk: Hay... that's not far.  
  
Wolfie: Its perfectly far!  
  
Kite: YAH ELK!  
  
Elk: shut up kite!  
  
Ruby: Out takes away!  
  
Wolfie: this should be fun.. Hehehe  
  
24. New record! Take one!  
  
Kite: *talking to Blackrose*  
  
*elk and mia come up behind him but he doesn't notice*  
  
Elk: *pokes him in the back with his staff*  
  
Kite: *tries to ignore it*  
  
Mia: *starts laughing*  
  
Elk: *pokes him 7 more times*  
  
Kite: *turns around* WILL YOU STOP!  
  
Elk: HA NEW RECORD!  
  
Kite: huh...?  
  
Mia: aw crap..*hands elk five dollars*  
  
Elk: hehehe. Told you he would crack before 10 *laugh*  
  
Mia: *laughs*  
  
Kite: ELK STOP BETTING ON ME!!!  
  
Elk: um.. Well... no.  
  
Director: *laugh* CUT!!!  
  
24. Told you! Take one!  
  
Kite: *walks up to elk with blackrose behind him* Elk are you a boy? *half laughing*  
  
Blackrose: *giggles*  
  
Elk: Oo one question.. WHY DO YOU CARE!!!  
  
Kite: come on are you a boy?  
  
Elk: YES!!!  
  
Kite: *turns to blackrose* TOLD YAH!!!  
  
Blackrose: *laughing*  
  
Elk: YOU TOUGHT I WAS A GIRL!?  
  
Blackrose: No! I just wasn't sure...  
  
Kite: *laughing*  
  
Director: o my god... cut..  
  
Ruby: *rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Elk: *lowers head in defeat*  
  
Kite: *laughing*  
  
Wolfie: *pokes 8 times*  
  
Kite: STOP!  
  
Ruby: NEW RECORD!!! Told yah he would snap before 10! *laugh*  
  
Wolfie: *gives ruby 10 dollars*  
  
Kite: its 10 dollars NOW!!!!  
  
Elk: TOLD YAH HE WOULD GET MAD THAT IT WAS 10 DOLLARS!!  
  
Ruby: *gives elk 20 dollars*  
  
Kite: You guys are so mean...  
  
Elk: *laugh*  
  
Kite: Shut up you're a cross dresser! HA!  
  
Elk: AM NOT!!!!  
  
Kite: no wonder Blackrose thought you where a girl!!!  
  
Elk: Im Offended!!!  
  
Ruby: *laughing* more out takes!  
  
25. Switch-a-roo! Take one!  
  
*monster appears*  
  
Elk: Stand bad Kite! He shall taste my Magi- *instead of him pulling out his staff there's a bottle of mango juice* What the...  
  
Kite: *blink* don't ask me.!  
  
Elk: AH MANGO JUICE!!! *laugh*  
  
Kite: *laugh* Who switched the items!?  
  
Mia: That would me!! ^ ^ *laughing*  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
All: *laughing*  
  
Ruby: That was funny!  
  
Elk: *laugh*  
  
Kite: I'm thirsty now.  
  
Wolfie: I'm hungrey... can I eat kite? *looks at kite*  
  
Elk: Oh Please do!  
  
Kite: Ruby help me... HELP!!!  
  
Ruby: no you cant eat kite.. Sorry. lets get Mc. Donalds...  
  
Kite: If it will keep her from eating me..O.O  
  
Elk: *laugh*  
  
Wolfie: That sound better.. Kite would probly taste bad anyway..  
  
Kite: Ok I have no comment on that..  
  
Elk: I would like to point out that I would taste bad too..  
  
Kite: *laugh*  
  
Elk: Ok at this point I would like to point out that I Am A Wimp.  
  
Ruby: yah I agree. *Mc Donald magically appears on the table*  
  
Wolfie: I think we have to go.  
  
Ruby: ah yes! We have to Go Bye everyone!!!  
  
Wolfie: Review please!  
  
Kite and elk: Don't review!!!!  
  
Ruby: Shut up and eat your Mc Donalds! Review please!!! 


	8. Take Eight and Short memory spands

Dot Hack Out takes: Take eight  
  
Ruby: HI!  
  
Elk: HELP!!  
  
Kite: We have been summoned once more.  
  
Wolfie: yah whatever he just said.  
  
Ruby: Sorry everybody for the long, long delay on this chapter. You could say. uh I was busy.  
  
Elk: I've been in a closest for two months.  
  
Ruby: Shhhhh! Shut up Elk.  
  
Kite: She let me go! *smiled*  
  
Ruby: He annoyed himself right out that door.  
  
Elk: While I was in the closest.  
  
Ruby: ok whatever. We have all the outtakes of when are little .hack friends decided to say something stupid.  
  
Elk: We don't need a chapter on that, we have Kite! *laughing*  
  
Ruby: True. so true.  
  
Kite: You're gonna get hurt little boy.  
  
Elk: eep..  
  
Ruby: Ok. lets start! *pops tape in*  
  
Take 26: Stupid sayings  
  
Balmung: Know I find you here! Explain yourself!  
  
Kite: ..  
  
Blackrose: Explain my Ass!  
  
Balmung: Now that's impossible *Starts laughing*  
  
Kite: *cracks up*  
  
Blackrose: no comment. *walks off*  
  
Director: CUT! *sigh*  
  
Take 27: Stupid saying  
  
Balmung: Know I find you here! Explain yourself!  
  
Kite: ..  
  
Blackrose: Explain my Ass!  
  
Balmung: *about to say something then starts cracking up*  
  
Kite: again?  
  
Blackrose: He's hopeless.  
  
All: *laughing*  
  
Director: CUTTTTTT!!!  
  
Wolfie: *laughing*  
  
Ruby: I love that part in the game! ^ ^  
  
Kite: He said a lot more things in that out take but then this Fic. Would have to be changed to.  
  
Elk: *holds up sign with an R on it*  
  
Kite: Trust me I was there, lets say Balmung lost a few feathers that day.  
  
Elk: Quite a few really.  
  
Ruby: *laughing* Next take *puts in video*  
  
Take 28: Forget me or maybe not  
  
Elk: Mia's had a problem with her voice since the noise incident.  
  
Mia: *Making no since.*  
  
Kite: Oh cool! I mean uh oh crap.  
  
Elk: *laughing*  
  
Mia: *Pissed off*  
  
Director: crap indeed! CUT!!!  
  
Take 29: Forget me or maybe not II  
  
Kite: lets get going!  
  
Blackrose: YAH!  
  
Elk: Ok Kit-kat. I mean Kite!  
  
Kite: *anger rising* YOU"RE GONNA DIE!!!  
  
Blackrose: That's a good name for you!  
  
Director: Yah suits him! Wait. CUT!!!  
  
Ruby: Laugh point snicker snicker laugh laugh point!  
  
Elk: That was on accident, but everyone called him kit-kat for like a month after that. That is a job well done!  
  
Kite: I swear you are going to be harmed in the near future.  
  
Ruby: We don't care what you think, you're a candy bar.  
  
Wolfie: That out take made me hungry, and made kite sound like a better snack.  
  
Kite: *Tackles elk*  
  
Elk: AHH!!!  
  
Ruby: ok. while the angry puppy's fight lets watch another out take.  
  
Take 30: The world comes crashing down  
  
Silver night: lady Subaru we have completed are mission.  
  
Subaru: well done Silver night.  
  
Silver night: thank you * turns around and his sword smacks into Subaru and knocks her into the water.*  
  
Subaru: AHHHH! *SPLASH!!*  
  
Silver night: Subaru? *looking around*  
  
All: *Laughing*  
  
Director: CUT!!! GAH!!! Oh never mind.  
  
Wolfie: She deserves it *laughs*  
  
Elk: Yah I agree.  
  
Ruby: *laughing*  
  
Kite: I feel sorry for the silver Knight guy, he has to spend all his time with her! No wonder he knocked her into the water. *laugh*  
  
Ruby: Well are times up!  
  
Elk: What time? This is a Fan Fic!  
  
Ruby: Shut up!   
  
Wolfie: BYE!!!  
  
Kite: I shall be back and with revenge!  
  
Elk: whatever you say Kit-kat. BYE!  
  
Ruby: Bye!  
  
Kite: *tackled elk* 


End file.
